


It's My Party

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 04, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's appreciation for his birthday cake is a little hard for Jack to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for [](http://discodiva76.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://discodiva76.dreamwidth.org/)**discodiva76** , who prompted: Jack, Daniel and some cake... happy ending. Set in season 4.

The cake was good. Everyone agreed on that. Jack would even go so far as to say that the cake was damn good. Teal'c, who had recently discovered the cooking channel, had locked himself in Carter's kitchen all morning and produced a multi-layer, multi-flavored cake in honor of Daniel's birthday. Having a sweet tooth worthy of a mountain of a Jaffa, Teal'c had slathered the whole thing with an inch of melt-in-your-mouth buttercream icing.

And the icing was what, in particular, Daniel found to be orgasmically delicious, judging by the obscene sounds he made as he licked every last creamy particle from his fork. His utensils and plate immaculate, he proceeded to swirl his finger through the leftover ring of icing on the platter and slowly, thoroughly suck it clean. This elicited a whole new range of hums and moans, and Jack only barely kept his inaudible.

Daniel's inadvertent porn show was breaking down all the walls Jack had so carefully built over the past few years, as he had confronted his growing attraction to his best friend and teammate. It had been lonely, but it worked. This, however, was too much for the best of intentions: watching Daniel’s lips drag along his finger, his tongue darting out and tasting stray bits of icing, his eyes closed in intent concentration.

And God, Jack wanted to put his mouth there, let his tongue dissolve the icing until he could taste the rough salty skin through the sweetness. Or conversely that Daniel's mouth was on Jack's fingers, licking and sucking and nibbling. Of course, Jack's cock decided that it didn't want to be left out of this particular fantasy; if Daniel was sucking anything, it wanted to be involved. Jack couldn't help wincing as his cock surged uncomfortably against the confines of his jeans.

The wince wasn't particularly obvious, he realized gratefully, as he slid a glance sideways to check Carter's and Teal'c's reactions. Carter was blushing, looking faintly amused, and very embarrassed. Teal'c actually had both eyebrows raised for a moment before returning to his own cake with a Jaffa-esque mental shrug.

Then Daniel reached for a second slice. Jack took a deep breath and sent stern messages to his body. It was going to be a long night.

And it was. After the cake, Carter broke out the wine. Jack took a glass to be polite, grateful that his role as Teal'c's chauffeur for the evening gave him a good excuse to stay sober, because he needed all his wits about him as Daniel grew more and more animated. He bounced on the couch where he sat next to Jack, leaned into and over him as he made a point to Carter. Jack couldn't say what they were talking about, but he could describe in detail the warmth of Daniel hand on his arm, and the pleasant, unbearable tension where Daniel's thigh briefly pressed against his.

By the time they were saying their goodbyes, Daniel was talking in enthusiastic circles, making giant mental leaps that not even Carter was following, and completely oblivious as they patiently led him toward the front door. Carter gave Jack a sympathetic look, but she had drunk her share of the wine as well, so it fell to Jack to get Daniel home safely.

The plan was simple: drop Teal'c off at the mountain, drop Daniel off at his apartment, and get home for some quality time with his right hand and newly refreshed images of Daniel's mouth smiling and talking, and Daniel's hands shaping the air, providing supporting commentary.

But Jack realized plan A was a bust before it even started as he half-coaxed, half-pushed Daniel into the back seat of the truck. Normally, Jack wouldn't think twice about letting Daniel crash at his place, but after the hours-long build-up, it seemed disingenuous somehow to have Daniel over. Still, he really did not want to be lugging 170 lbs of inebriated archaeologist up three flights of stairs to his apartment.

After they dropped Teal'c off, Daniel slithered his way between the seats to stretch out on the front passenger seat with a cake-rivaling groan. The relocation involved way more body contact than was strictly necessary in Jack's opinion. At one point, Daniel seemed to get stuck, half kneeling in the front and hanging onto Jack's seat back, and Jack found his face inches from Daniel's neck, so close he could smell Daniel's complete lack of aftershave; it was all cake and coffee and pure Daniel-ness. Jack inhaled shakily, grit his teeth, and closed his eyes until Daniel situated himself, and why the hell was he backing into the damn seat anyway?

Jack pulled away from the curb and said, "So I'm thinking you just crash at my place tonight."

"Sure, Jack. That sounds good." Daniel's voice was tired when he replied, but lacking any of the earlier slurring. But before Jack could comment, they were approaching the security gate, and he was exchanging "good night"s with the guards, and they were heading back toward the main roads.

Jack drove along the midnight-quiet streets, keeping half an eye on Daniel who seemed... pretty okay. He had leaned his head against the headrest, his eyes were closed, and while he swayed a bit with the motion of the truck, there was no loss of motor control as far as Jack could tell. He frowned.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?" Daniel opened his eyes and angled his face towards Jack's. Passing streetlights strobed his face as Jack glanced over. Tongue slowly wetting lips that curved into a half smile _(I know something you don't know)_ , his expression otherwise open and patiently waiting, his eyes clear and bright.

Jack swallowed as he began to catch the game that Daniel was playing here, had been playing all night, had started playing God only knew when. "You're not really drunk are you?"

Daniel laughed. It was quiet, but an honest-to-God laugh that Jack heard all too infrequently lately. "No, Jack, I'm not." He paused, looking at the road ahead of them; the turnoff for Jack's house was coming up. When he continued, his voice was low, more serious. "So if you want to go ahead and drop me off at my place, that's fine. But if you don't, understand that it's my birthday, and I don't intend to sleep on your couch tonight."

The sound of that voice saying those words - so confident, so direct - sent a thrill through all of Jack's senses, a lit match thrown on the embers of his earlier arousal.

"You say something like that again, and we might not make it back to my place."

He could see the playful smile on Daniel's face, practically hear the words in his head - no less arousing for Daniel not actually saying them aloud. Without another word, Jack turned smoothly into his neighborhood.

 

~ends~


End file.
